Mutterliebe
by Myrime
Summary: Wann ist aus meiner Liebe Angst geworden? Ja, ich habe Angst. Aber ich kann nur warten. Warten auf ein besseres Leben, ein Wunder, nicht ahnend, dass es bereits in mir zu wachsen beginnt.
1. Geheimnisse

Geheimnisse

Ich apparierte in einen der Hinterhöfe am Ende unserer Straße. Ohne einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen suchte ich mir meinen Weg zwischen Unrat und Dreck. Ich kannte das Bild, es war hinter jedem Haus gleich. Nur bei uns schien es dunkler, furchteinflößender zu sein – vielleicht weil die Angst, die seine Mauern stärkte, meine eigene war.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb ich die Gedanken, sie würden mir nicht helfen.

Der Einkauf in meinen Händen war schwer, aber ich wagte es nicht ihn mit einem Zauber leichter zu machen – _er_ könnte mich beobachten. Dann wäre es schlimm genug, dass ich nicht auf normalem Weg nach Hause gekommen bin. Und gerade heute durfte ich keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken.

Wie immer gelangte ich zu schnell zum Haus und die kurze Distanz zu unserer alten, abweisenden Tür schien mir wie der Weg zu meiner eigenen Hinrichtung.

Ich fragte mich, wann die Liebe zu meinem Mann in Angst umgeschlagen war. Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen – natürlich wusste ich den Grund. Dennoch war es unbegreiflich wie schnell mein Glück sich gewandelt hatte.

Mit unsicheren Händen drehte ich den Schlüssel im Schloss und betrat den engen Flur.

„Ich bin wieder da.", er mochte es nicht, wenn ich das Haus ungehört betrat.

„Hallo, Schatz.", lächelnd kam er mir entgegen – also ein guter Tag. Er nahm mir die Tüten aus der Hand und es schien, als würde sein Lachen aufgrund der Schwere ein wenig breiter werden. Nachdem er sie in die Küche gebracht hatte kam er zurück um mir aus der Jacke zu helfen, ganz der sorgende Ehemann. Ich wusste, dass er mich beobachtete, kontrollierte, aber er würde nicht finden, was er suchte.

Als er sich vorbeugte, um mich zu küssen, atmete ich unmerklich auf. Kein Alkohol heute.

Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn und genoss die zarte Berührung als das seltene Glück, dass sie war. Aber innerlich dachte ich an meinen Vater, an seinen Zorn, würde er mich so sehen, schwach und ängstlich, machtlos gegenüber einem Muggel, glücklich, weil er einmal nicht getrunken hatte.

Wir gingen zusammen in die Küche und er half mir beim Auspacken des Einkaufs, immer auf der Suche nach etwas Verbotenem. Aber er fand nichts. Ich war gut darin geworden, meine Geheimnisse zu verbergen. Nicht, dass mir das etwas nützen würde.

Manches Mal hatte ich mir gewünscht, meine Eltern hätten mich entdeckt, als ich nachts meine Sachen packte, um mein Leben selbst zu leben. Dabei habe ich den einen Käfig nur verlassen, um mich in den nächsten schließen zu lassen.

Aber es gab Momente wie diesen, in denen er Zeit mit mir verbrachte, wie früher, Witze machte, lachte, mich liebte, Momente, in denen ich die Schrecken vergessen konnte und den Mann wiedererkannte, wegen dem ich mein Leben aufgegeben habe.

Er bliebt, während ich das Essen zubereitete, erzählte von seinem Tag und für ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden gab es kein Misstrauen zwischen uns, keine Wut, keine Dunkelheit.

Erst später, als er das Haus verlassen hatte um mit seinen Freunden auszugehen – und sich sinnlos zu betrinken – wagte ich, dass kleine Päckchen hervorzuholen, dass ich den ganzen Tag verborgen an mir getragen hatte. Ich ging hinunter in den Keller, dessen kleines Fenster zur Straße zeigte, sodass ich bemerken würde, sollte er zurückkommen, auch wenn mein Vorhaben dann längst beendet sein sollte.

Hinter ein paar Kisten fand ich meinen Kessel und begann dann die gekauften Zutaten zuzubereiten.

Ich wagte es nicht, Tränke vorrätig zu haben, aus Angst er könnte sie finden.

Aber Muggelmedizin wirkte bei mir nicht und da meine Menstruation jeden Monat von starken Krämpfen und Schmerzen begleitet wurde, ging ich das Risiko ein.

Das schien das einzige, wogegen ich etwas tun konnte.

Natürlich hätte ich auch einfach einen fertigen Trank kaufen können, aber ich braute lieber selbst. Ich schob es auf die mangelhafte Qualität, die in den meisten Läden angeboten wurde, aber mir selbst konnte ich nichts vormachen.

Im Alltag konnte ich gut auf Magie verzichten, sie war nur ein Hilfsmittel, aber das Brauen war seit jeher meine Leidenschaft gewesen.

Es war das einzige, was mich wirklich beruhigen konnte, was mir half, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, was mir die Kraft gab weiterzumachen.

Er durfte es nie erfahren, durfte nie mitbekommen, dass ich in seinem Haus „Hexenzauber" wirkte – oder er würde dafür sorgen, dass ich es nie wieder tat.

Ich braute nur diesen einen Trank, den ich auch im Schlaf perfekt gekonnt hätte. Man konnte nie wissen, wann er zurückkam, oder ob überhaupt, aber es war immer besser, das Glück nicht herauszufordern. Und dieser Tag war ein glücklicher gewesen.

Ich beseitigte alle Spuren meines Tuns und versteckte die Phiolen mit der klaren Flüssigkeit in einem winzigen Fach in der dunklen Kommode im Schlafzimmer. Er würde sie nicht finden, dafür hatte ich mit einem Zauber gesorgt.

Und dann wartete ich.

Ich wartete in der Dunkelheit auf seine schweren Schritte in der Diele, seinen keuchenden Atem, wenn der die Stufen hinaufkam, sein Grinsen und der glasige Blick, ich wartete auf den unverwechselbaren Geruch nach Alkohol, der sich wie ein Schleier aus Panik über meine Sinne legen würde.

Er kam, aber der Tag erwies sich erneut als gütig, denn alles was er tat war ins Bett zu fallen und in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen, um den ich ihn immer beneidet hatte.

Ich machte mir nichts vor, am nächsten Morgen würde er grässliche Laune haben, aber ich hatte gelernt dankbar für das zu sein, was ich hatte. Und wenigstens für die drohenden Schmerzen hatte ich gesorgt.

Ich machte mir keine Gedanken, als die Blutung ausblieb, die Unregelmäßigkeiten waren genauso normal, wie die Krämpfe, genauso unvorhersehbar wie die Stimmungen meines Mannes.

Also machte ich weiter wie immer, versuchte den schmalen Grat zwischen Gehorsam und Selbsterhaltung nicht zu verlassen und wartete.

Ich wartete auf bessere Zeiten, ein Wunder wenn man es so will, nicht ahnend, dass es bereits begann in mir zu wachsen.


	2. Offenbarung

Offenbarung

Ich saß in dem kleinen, dunkel gefliesten Bad und weinte. Ich wollte lachen, aber immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Furcht und Glück starrte ich auf das kleine Stäbchen in meinen Händen. Plötzlich machte alles Sinn, drei Monate hatte ich nicht geblutet, die Übelkeit am Morgen, die Müdigkeit.

Unsicher legte ich eine Hand auf meinen Bauch, der so flach war wie immer, der jetzt aber ein kleines Wunder tragen sollte, ein neues Leben, dass dieser Welt ausgeliefert werden sollte. Vielleicht würde dieses Kind wieder Frieden in ihre Familie bringen, vielleicht würde es die alte Liebe zurückholen, vielleicht würde es die Dunkelheit vertreiben, die sich um sie gelegt hatte.

Aber vielleicht war das auch ein Fehler. Konnte ich ein so kleines, zerbrechliches Wesen dieser Hölle aussetzen, der Gefangenheit, dem Zorn seines Vaters, der Angst?

Wer konnte sagen, wie er reagieren würde?

Wäre es nicht besser, die Sache zu beenden, bevor sie ihnen allen nur noch mehr Leid bringen würde?

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb ich diesen Gedanken. Ich hatte mir immer Kinder gewünscht, also würde ich dieses Geschenk nicht abweisen, nein ich würde alles dafür tun, dass es die Chance auf ein Leben bekam, das ich nie hatte.

Ich blieb noch einige Momente sitzen, den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand gelehnt.

Ich musste es ihm sagen, natürlich. Aber wie?

Als ich Schritte in der Diele hörte schreckte ich auf. Wie lange hatte ich hier gesessen? Panisch versuchte in auf die Füße zu kommen und stürzte zur Tür.

„Hallo, Schatz.", ich versuchte zu Lächeln, aber der Versuch scheiterte kläglich. Der Geruch nach Alkohol füllte den Raum und seine Miene verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ist das Essen fertig?", er sah mich nicht einmal an, sondern ging schwerfällig in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bin schon dabei.", sein Blick ließ mich verstummen. „Nein.", sagte ich tonlos.

Fast beiläufig holte er aus und schlug mir ins Gesicht.

„Beeil dich.", er drehte mir den Rücken zu und wischte sich seine Hand an der Hose ab.

„Und hör auf zu flennen."

Meine Gedanken rasten. Er war längst nicht so betrunken, wie der Alkoholwolke es vermuten ließ. Wütend war er trotzdem. Nicht gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde.

Ich ging schleunigst in die Küche, um einen einfachen Eintopf zuzubereiten. An solchen Tagen war ihm sowieso nichts gut genug. Als ich mit dem stumpfen Küchenmesser Gemüse schnitt kamen wieder Zweifel auf. Wie könnte ich glauben, dass er ein Kind anders behandeln würde als mich? Würde ich es mir je verzeihen einen unschuldigen Menschen dem auszusetzen, bis er zerbricht?

Flaschenklirren zeigte mir, dass er dazu angesetzt hatte weiter zu trinken. Was konnte ich tun? Er musste damit aufhören. Aber wie sollte ich ihn davon überzeugen? Würde diese Schwangerschaft meine Probleme lösen oder alles noch schlimmer machen?

„Frau, wo bleibt mein Essen?", ich hasste es, wenn er mich so nannte. Nie sagte er meinen Namen, wenn er getrunken hatte, als wäre er etwas Widerwärtiges.

Ich beeilte mich eine Schüssel mit der dampfenden Suppe zu ihm zu bringen. Es würde nichts bringen, ihn noch weiter zu verärgern. Er sah mich nicht an, sondern begann wortlos zu essen.

Ich wartete, ob er noch etwas sagen würde, dann flüchtete ich zurück in die Küche, räumte auf und versuchte, die Kälte in meinem Bauch zu ignorieren.

„Warum hast du geweint?", ich erschrak fürchterlich, als er plötzlich in der Tür stand.

Instinktiv suchte ich nach etwas, womit ich mich verteidigen konnte, was ihn nur zu einem bitteren Lächeln brachte.

„Sag schon.", seine Stimme klang wie Donnergrollen und trieb mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Es… war nichts.", er hob die Augenbraue. Ich fügte schnell hinzu: „Bauchschmerzen."

Wieder lächelte er, dieses Mal eindeutig gefährlich.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, was Bauchschmerzen sind?"

Ich sah seine Faust kommen und drehte mich weg, sodass sie nicht meinen Bauch, sondern meine Seite traf. Die Wucht, die hinter dem Schlag lag ließ mich in die Knie gehen und obwohl ich die Zähne zusammenbiss entwich mir ein leises Wimmern.

Ich hatte Angst, aber nicht mehr um mich, sondern um das Kind in mir.

„Bitte…"

„Glaubst du, du kannst den ganzen Tag auf der faulen Haut liegen, während ich mich für dich abmühe?"

Ein Stoß ließ mich unsanft mit der Wand kollidieren, aber ich versuchte nicht mich abzufangen, sondern legte die Hände schützend um meine Körpermitte.

„Glaubst du, du kannst dein feines Leben einfach weiterleben? Glaubst du, du bist etwas besseres als ich?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber natürlich erreichte ich damit nichts. Nichts, was ich in solchen Momenten sagte oder tat, würde ihn beruhigen, nichts würde ihn aufhalten. Dennoch versuchte ich es noch einmal.

„Hör auf, bitte!"

Er lachte, leise, gefährlich. Dann kam er näher auf mich zu.

„Ich soll aufhören? Aber ich habe doch noch gar nicht angefangen."

Dieses Mal sah ich seine Hand nicht kommen, aber der Schmerz traf mich nicht unvorbereitet. Meine Augenbraue platzte auf und ich spürte warmes Blut meine Wange herunterlaufen.

So würde es also enden, bevor ich dem kleinen Wesen in meinem Bauch überhaupt eine Chance geben konnte. Ich wäre Schuld an seinem Tod. Und er würde sich morgen vermutlich an nichts mehr erinnern. Er würde einfach vergessen, dass er sein Kind ermordet hat.

Ein weiterer Schlag schickte mich zu Boden. Ich wehrte mich nicht, wozu auch?

Als er seinen Fuß hob schloss ich die Augen.

„Ich bin schwanger.", ich hatte leise gesprochen, fast unmöglich also, dass er mich gehört hatte. Aber der erwartete Tritt blieb aus.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später wagte ich es, aufzublicken.

„Was?", seine eben noch wütende Stimme war jetzt fast tonlos.

„Ich… wir bekommen ein Kind."

Ein weiterer Moment der Stille verstrich. Dann ließ er sich langsam zu mir auf den Boden sinken, ein Chaos von Gefühlen zog über sein Gesicht. Angst konnte ich erkennen. Angst und Schmerz.

„Wie lange?"

Ich zögerte. Würde er wieder wütend werden, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich solange unbemerkt schwanger gewesen war? Würde er glauben, ich hätte es ihm vorenthalten?

„Ungefähr drei Monate."

Sein Blick wanderte zu meinem Bauch, der nicht preisgab, dass ihn ihm ein neuer Mensch heranwuchs. Unsicher streckte er die Hand aus. Ich ergriff sie und legte sie auf meine warme Haut, umklammerte sie so fest, als wäre sie mein einziger Halt in der Dunkelheit. Und im Grunde war er das ja auch. Alles, was mir von meinem Leben geblieben war, ein Leben, dass einmal einem sorgsam geschliffenem Glas geglichen hatte und das jetzt zerschmettert am Boden lag, unmöglich wieder zusammenzusetzen.

Aber er war ja da. Er hatte aufgehört zu toben, war für den Moment wieder der Mann, den ich liebte.

Als hätte das Kleine die Magie des Momentes gespürt, bewegte es sich. Es war nur ein schwaches Flattern, wie der erste, zaghafte Flügelschlag eines kleinen Vogels, aber wir spürten es beide so eindeutig, wie den hämmernden Schlag unserer Herzen.

„Wir bekommen ein Kind.", ungläubig wiederholte er meine Worte.

„Ja.", ich lächelte schwach.

„Ein Kind.", sein Lächeln war schwach, aber es lag unverkennbar auf seinen Lippen.

Dann begann er zu weinen, wie ich nur wenige Stunden zuvor, hoffnungsvoll und verzweifelt.

Ich zog ihn in meiner Arme und er vergrub das Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge.

„Es tut mir leid!", er sagte die Worte nur leise und fast unhörbar zwischen einzelnen Schluchzern.

Als Antwort drückte ich ihn nur fester an mich. Er sagte es jedes Mal, hinterher. Aber ich wusste, dass er es so meinte.

Wieder legten wir unsere Hände auf meinen Bauch und im Stillen dankte ich diesem kleinen Menschen in mir für dieses Geschenk, den Hoffnungsfunken, den er entfacht hatte.

„Wir schaffen das!", flüsterte ich und es klang wie ein Versprechen.

„Wir schaffen das.", stimmte er mir zu. „Alles wird gut."

Und ich glaubte ihm.


	3. Leben

Mein Körper zitterte und wand sich unter den ständig wiederkehrenden Wellen von Schmerz. Ich hatte das Gefühl mit jeder Sekunde mehr auseinander gerissen zu werden.

Aber es spielte keine Rolle. _Er_ war da, saß neben mir – und sorgte sich um mich.

Ich bemerkte nicht die Menschen, die um mich herum hasteten, hörte nicht ihre aufgeregten Stimmen, die Anweisungen riefen, spürte nicht das Blut, das meine Beine bedeckte.

Alles was ich fühlte, war seine Hand in meiner. Ich klammerte mich an sie, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen.

Und vielleicht tat es das auch.

Die letzten Monate waren wie im Traum an mir vorübergezogen. Mit jedem Tag schien nicht nur das Kind in meinem Bauch zu wachsen, sondern auch unsere Liebe, bis sie wieder so stark, so unzerbrechlich war, wie am Anfang, als ich keine Angst kannte, als die Dunkelheit noch keine Schrecken barg.

Es schien wieder etwas Freude in unser Haus einzuziehen, ein kleiner Funken Glück in der Trostlosigkeit unseres Viertels. Die Abende waren nicht mehr beklemmend, sondern friedlich, die Mauern waren kein Gefängnis mehr, sondern ein sicherer Hafen.

Aber der größte Wandel verzog sich in Tobias. Er trank nicht mehr, blieb nicht mehr nächtelang fort, schrie nicht, tobte nicht. Er trug mich auf Händen, sorgte dafür, dass es mir und dem Kleinen an nichts mangelte – und er lachte wieder, etwas, dass er so lange nicht getan hatte, dabei war es sein Lachen, in dass ich mich einst verliebte.

Und wie glücklich er gewesen war, als wir das erste Bild unseres Kindes gesehen hatten, als wir seinen Herzschlag hören konnten, als dieses Wunder endgültig Realität geworden war.

Wie hatte ich jemals an der Richtigkeit dieser Schwangerschaft zweifeln können?

Der Schmerz der ersten Wehe traf mich unerwartet. Und plötzlich war die Angst wieder da.

Was wenn ich etwas falsch machen würde? Was wenn ich das Kind verlor?

Kein Kurs und kein Arzt der Welt konnte mich auf diese Situation vorbereiten.

Ich hastete ins Krankenhaus, nicht wissend, dass viele Stunden vor mir lagen, in denen ich nichts tun konnte, als zu hoffen, dass wir beide es schaffen würden, mein kleiner Junge und ich.

Die Schwestern hingegen waren die Ruhe selbst. Sie gaben mir Anweisungen, gingen ihrer Arbeit nach. Für _sie_ war es nichts Besonderes. Für _sie_ hatte mein Leben keine Bedeutung.

Dabei war das meine eine Chance, alles zum Besseren zu wenden.

Nur mein Kleiner schien das nicht so zu sehen.

Es schien, als weigere er sich auf diese Welt zu kommen, als klammere er sich in mir fest, unwillig die Sicherheit zu verlassen. Das war es, was mein Herz zum Zerspringen brachte, nicht der Schmerz, sondern der nagende Zweifel, die Furcht ein unschuldiges Wesen in die Hölle zu entlassen, ohne eine Chance auf Schutz.

Aber das war die Welt nicht mehr. Sie war nicht mehr grau und erbarmungslos. Sie war wieder hell und strahlend und voller Liebe. Oder nicht?

Die letzten Monate waren keine Lüge gewesen. Nur die Jahre davor.

Ich schrie, wie ich nie zuvor geschrien habe, um mich davon abzulenken, dass mein Körper zerriss – und um die Stimme in meinem Kopf zu übertönen.

Und dann war er da. Wie eine Kerze in der Dunkelheit verwandelte seine Anwesenheit die furchtbaren Schmerzen in einen leisen Nachhall. Erleichterung durchströmte mich und der Sturm in meinem Innern versiegte.

Er war da. Nichts anderes zählte.

Ab da ging es schnell, als hätte der Kleine nur auf die Ankunft seines Vaters gewartet, als wäre das die Bestätigung dafür gewesen, dass alles so war wie es sein sollte.

Und als Tobias seinen Sohn das erste Mal in seinen Armen hielt, ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht, wusste auch ich, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Als er mir das Kind sanft gab, dachte ich an meine Eltern, meine Freunde. Wenn sie wüssten…

Sie hatten mir prophezeit, dass meine rebellischen Ideen mich ins Grab bringen würden, dass ich ins Verderben renne, mit meiner Schwärmerei. Sie hatten versucht mich davon abzubringen, mich festzuhalten in ihrer Welt. Sie hatten gesagt, es gibt keine Liebe.

Dieser Moment bewies, dass sie alle Unrecht hatten. Und ein kleiner Teil von mir hoffte, dass ich es ihnen irgendwann zeigen könnte, dass sie mich verstehen würden. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass das niemals geschehen würde. Nun, Naivität war immer schon meine größte Schwäche.

Aber als ich den Kleinen hielt spielte nichts davon eine Rolle. Er war perfekt, rundum vollkommen.

Er schrie nicht, was den Schwestern Sorgen bereitete, aber ein Blick in seine klugen, unschuldigen Augen verriet, dass er stark war. Stark genug, um den Widrigkeiten der Welt entgegen zu treten. Stark genug, um jede Prüfung zu meistern.

Ich lächelte ihn an und, kaum merklich, lächelte er zurück – und ich wusste, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde.

Severus schrie im Nebenraum, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen aufzustehen, konnte den Blick nicht von dem Brief in meinen Händen abwenden.

_Mit der Geburt dieses blutsverräterischen Kindes hast Du endgültig jede Bindung zu unserer Familie vernichtet. Wage es nicht, noch einmal Kontakt zu uns aufzunehmen. Du bist nicht mehr unsere Tochter._

_Denk an meine Worte, wenn Deine angebliche Liebe zerbricht._

_Ich habe Dich gewarnt._

Kein Gruß, kein Abschied.

Ich erkannte die Schrift meiner Mutter, ja, ich konnte mir genau vorstellen, wie sie diese Zeilen geschrieben hat. Die Lippen zusammengekniffen, die Augen dunkel und klein, die Haltung ihrer Schultern aufrecht wie immer. Sie war die perfekte Tochter eines reinblütigen Hauses, die perfekte Ehefrau. Sie glaubte an die Macht des Blutes und an die Schande, die ich über sie gebracht habe.

Dennoch ließ mich dieser Beweis ihrer Kaltblütigkeit gebrochen zurück.

Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass sie mich beglückwünschen würde oder dass sie meine Freude teilt, dass sie ihren Enkelsohn lieben könnte. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass sie Verständnis zeigen würde, nur ein kleines bisschen, eine kleine Geste, die mir zeigt, dass sie sich um mich sorgt, dass sie möchte, dass ich glücklich bin, dass sie akzeptiert, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen habe.

Aber nein, natürlich nicht. Sie hat es nie gelernt, zu lieben. Sie war ewig eingesperrt in dem goldenen Käfig der Reinblütigkeit, in dem strengen Geflecht aus Regeln und Traditionen.

Am Ende war nur ich stark genug, daraus auszubrechen.

Und irgendwo, tief in meinem Herzen, hoffte ich, dass ich es nicht bereuen würde.

Die Schreie aus dem Nebenraum wurden noch etwas lauter. Mit einem letzen Blick faltete ich den Pergamentbogen zusammen und verstaute ihn mit dem Vorsatz, in zu verbrennen und nie wieder einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Sie wollten mich nicht mehr, und anstatt zu versuchen mich zu verstehen, stießen sie mich von sich. Sie verdienten es nicht, dass ich ihretwegen trauerte.

Ihretwegen sollte mein Kind nicht leiden. Er trug keine Schuld. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er mit der gleichen Kälte aufwuchs wie ich.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, nahm ich den Kleinen vorsichtig aus der Wiege. Er schien mir so zerbrechlich, so schutzbedürftig, so wunderbar.

Er beruhigte sich, sobald er meine Berührung spürte. Nie war er lauter, als er musste, nie verschwendete er Energie, nie tat er Dinge grundlos.

Mir schien, dass er schon jetzt unglaublich klug war und Stolz schien meine Brust zu sprengen.

Ich war mir sicher, er würde seine Spuren in der Welt hinterlassen, er würde zeigen, dass man auch ohne reines Blut Großes vollbringen kann.

Ich zündete den Kamin an und wartete bis helle Flammen aufloderten. Ich warf den Brief ohne zu Zögern hinein. Und als das Pergament begann sich an den Ecken aufzurollen und die verheerenden Buchstaben von Schwärze verschluckt wurden, drückte ich Severus so fest ich es wagte. Ich genoss die Wärme seiner Haut auf meinem Körper und fühlte sein glückliches Glucksen gegen meinen Hals.

Warum sollte ich mich von ihren Worten beeinflussen lassen?

Ich hatte alles, was ich brauchte. Eine Familie. Eine richtige, kleine Familie, die ich liebte. Und ich würde alles für sie tun.


	4. Scherben

Scherben

„Warum kann ich nicht Teufelsschlinge nehmen? In deinem Buch steht, das ist viel besser als einfache Dornenalgen." Severus zeigte mit einem bittenden Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite zwischen uns.

Ich lachte leise über seine offensichtliche Ungeduld.

„Da du ständig über deinen Büchern hängst hast du sicherlich schon herausgefunden, dass man Teufelsschlinge nicht unterschätzen darf. Kommt sie mit zu viel Licht in Berührung, verwandelt sie deinen Heiltrank in eine ätzende Säure."

Tobias war nicht da. Er hatte sich für den ganzen Tag mit einigen Freunden verabredet. Die perfekte Gelegenheit also, mit meinem Kleinen in den Keller zu gehen und ihn in die Geheimnisse der Braukunst einzuweihen. Er war erst fünf, aber seit er im Winter lesen gelernt hatte verschlang er alles, was Seiten hatte. Und er war von früh auf genauso von Tränken fasziniert gewesen wie ich. Nicht, dass ich besonders oft Gelegenheit hatte, ihm etwas zu zeigen.

„Aber ich bin doch vorsichtig."

„Hier im Keller ist es zu hell, als das wir sichergehen könnten, dass nichts passiert."

„Du könntest es doch dunkler machen.", ein leichtes Wedeln mit seiner Hand verriet, was er andeutete.

Ich seufzte leise. „Sev, ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass es dein Dad nicht mag, wenn ich zaubere. Ich kann das also nicht einfach so machen."

„Aber…"

„Nein.", er sah mich mit seinen wunderbaren Augen an, groß wie der volle Mond am Nachthimmel und so dunkel, dass man sich leicht darin verlieren konnte.

„Wann darfst du die gefährlicheren Zutaten benutzen?"

Teufelsschlinge war längst nicht so gefährlich, wie ich ihm weis machen wollte. Aber würde ich ihm von Drachenblut oder dem Sekret der Acromantula erzählen, würde ich keine ruhige Minute mehr haben.

„Wenn ich acht bin. Aber…", ungeduldig wischte er meinen Einwand beiseite.

„Kein aber. Sonst könnte ich entscheiden, dass du auch noch zu jung dafür bist, selbst einen leichten Heiltrank wie diesen zu brauen und dich nur meine Zutaten vorbereiten lassen."

Innerlich musste ich grinsen, als er seine Gegenwehr sofort aufgab, aber äußerlich behielt ich mein ernstes Gesicht bei. Die nächste Gelegenheit zum Brauen würde vielleicht mehrere Wochen auf sich warten lassen, das wusste er.

„Also gut." Etwas mürrisch suchte er in dem kleinen Zutatenschrank nach dem Glas mit den Dornenalgen. Als er es gefunden hatte öffnete er es mit geübten Bewegungen. Er hatte die perfekten Hände für die Trankbrauerei, schon jetzt, und das richtige Auge.

Er arbeitete konzentriert weiter, eine der wichtigsten Voraussetzungen für diese Arbeit.

Ich lächelte. Er würde mich einmal stolz machen.

Ich wandte mich wieder meinem eigenen Kessel zu und eine Weile arbeiteten wir schweigend nebeneinander. Ab und an warf ich einen prüfenden Blick zu ihm, aber kein einziges Mal musste ich eingreifen.

„Warum soll ich einen weniger effektiven Heiltrank brauen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit zu einem besseren habe?" aus Severus Stimme war ein Lächeln zu hören und als ich ihn leicht gegen die Schulter stieß wuchs ein breites Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Er wusste, wann er einen Kampf verloren hatte, aber er wäre nicht mein Sohn gewesen, hätte er es nicht probiert oder wenigstens kommentiert.

„Ich schätze nächstes Mal musst du Flubberwürmer ausnehmen."

Er lachte, wissend, dass ich es ebenso wenig ernst meinte wie er.

Es war ein helles, reines Kinderlachen, dass mein Herz immer schneller schlagen ließ.

Er war ein ernstes Kind. Ernst, aber soweit ich das einschätzen konnte nicht unglücklich. Das gab mir die Hoffnung, dass er nichts von den zunehmenden Streits zwischen mir und Tobias wahrnahm.

Er hatte wieder angefangen zu trinken als der Kleine fast zwei Jahre alt war. Erst wenig und selten. Dann begann er wieder Nächte wegzubleiben. Und schließlich war ihm wieder das eine oder andere Mal die Hand ausgerutscht, aber nie war es so schlimm geworden wie vor der Schwangerschaft.

Und wir hatten es schon einmal geschafft, nicht wahr?

„Vielleicht kannst du mir aber auch einfach einen neuen Trank zeigen?", er hatte die Mundwinkel spitzbübisch nach oben verzogen. Er wusste genau, dass ich ihm selten einen Wunsch abschlagen konnte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast schon einen im Sinn?"

Sorgfältig führte er seinen momentanen Arbeitsschritt aus und überprüfte seinen Kessel. Dann beugte er sich über das Buch, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Rezept.

Er hatte noch keine fünf Seiten umgeschlagen, als hinter uns krachend die Tür aufflog.

_Bitte nicht._

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte eine merkwürdige Stille zwischen uns, ein Innehalten jeder Bewegung, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Severus trat einen Schritt vor, ein unechtes Lächeln im Gesicht, ohne die geringste Spur der Leichtigkeit, die eben noch auf seinen Zügen lag.

„Dad, du bist zuhause." Er öffnete die Arme um seinen Vater zu umarmen. Im nächsten Moment, ohne dass ich auch nur die geringste Chance gehabt hätte einzugreifen, lag mein kleiner Junge auf dem Boden, die Hände an die Seite seines Kopfes gepresst.

„Geh weg von mir." Eine Wolke von Alkohol füllte den Raum, die mich aus meiner Starre löste.

Ich fühlte unbändige Wut in mir aufflammen. Dieses Ungeheuer hatte es gewagt, sich an meinem Kind zu vergreifen.

„Severus, geh bitte auf dein Zimmer.", ich sprach ganz ruhig, ohne etwas von dem rasenden Feuer preiszugeben, das in mir wütete. Sein ängstlicher Blick lastete auf mir, aber er stand auf und machte einen unsicheren Schritt in Richtung Tür. Eine Welle von Stolz erfüllte mich. Er musste fürchterlich geschockt sein, verunsichert, verletzt. Aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Er hielt sich gerade.

_Und er sieht zu dir auf. Dabei kannst du ihm nicht helfen. Du bist zu schwach._

Tobias sah unbewegt zu, wie der Kleine den Raum verließ. Eine Sekunden noch blieb er stumm, dann streifte sein Blick die beiden Kessel in meinem Rücken hasserfüllt und richtete sich dann auf mich.

„Was glaubst du was du tust?", ich konnte den Alkohol hören, der ihn zu diesem gedankenlosen, brutalem Menschen machte.

„Was ich tue?", beinahe hätte ich aufgelacht, meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Du fragst was ich tue?"

Er nickte wie einer, dessen Verstand zu benebelt war, um das Geschehen wirklich aufzunehmen.

„Du bringst ihm diesen Hexenkram bei."

„Ich sorge mich um ihn. Er ist ein Kind, verdammt. _Dein_ Kind. Und was machst du? Du hast deinen Sohn geschlagen!", niemals zuvor hatte ich es gewagt ihn so anzuschreien, aber die Fassungslosigkeit über seine Tat ließ mich jede Vorsicht vergessen.

„Er ist nicht mein Sohn.", seine Stimme war leise und gefährlich ruhig. „Er ist eine Missgeburt. Genau wie du."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

Bevor ich weitersprechen konnte holte er mit seinem Arm aus und traf meine Wange, fast beiläufig, fast wie früher, sodass mein Kopf nach hinten flog. Ich tat nichts, um mich zu wehren.

Für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen.

„Aber du liebst ihn. Und… und mich."

Und dann lachte er. Es war ein grausames Geräusch, das die dichte Schicht aus Taubheit und Entsetzen, die sich beim Anblick meines verletzten Kindes um mich gelegt hatte, in tausend Teile zerschlug. Und mit ihr mein Herz, das jede Dunkelheit durch einen ewigen Funken Hoffnung überwunden hatte, weil ich glaubte mit Tobias die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Dich lieben?", die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme zerschnitt den letzten Rest meiner mühsam zusammengehaltenen Verteidigung. „Wie könnte ich dich lieben? Du bist ein Nichts. Du glaubst, dein bisschen Hokuspokus würde dich zu etwas Besonderem machen. Aber das bist du nicht."

Wieder lachte er. Kurz und abgehackt. Fast bellend. Wie ein Hund der seine Überlegenheit zur Schau stellt.

„Du bist nur eine kleine Schlampe, die es in ihrem Leben nie zu etwas bringen wird. Und du hast mir meinen Sohn gestohlen." Plötzlich klang er genauso wütend wie ich nur wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Du hast ihn zu einem Nichtsnutz werden lassen, zu einem Freak aus deiner verdammten Welt. Aber ich werde ihm das austreiben, hörst du? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er auf diese Schule geht. Dass er so wird wie du."

Und dann war er verschwunden, mit einem letzten unheilvollen Blick, der mir Kälte in die Knochen trieb. Alle Kraft wich aus meinem Körper und ich rutschte langsam an der Wand hinab, ohne mich zu erinnern, wie ich überhaupt dorthin gekommen war.

Meine Augen brannten, aber ich weinte nicht. Worüber auch? Über meine Naivität, die nicht nur mein Leben, sondern auch das meines Kindes zerstörte? Über die Ausweglosigkeit meiner Situation?

Was konnte ich tun? Wohin konnte ich gehen?

Er würde mich überall finden. Er oder meine Familie, die alles versuchte, um mich nicht nur aus ihren Stammbäumen, sondern auch ihren Geschichten streichen zu können.

Nutzte ich zu viel Magie, würden sie mich finden. Ich hatte auch keinen Pass, um das Land auf Muggelweise verlassen zu können.

Außerdem wusste ich nicht, ob ich es jemals über mich bringen könnte, ihn zu verlassen.

Das ließ heiße Wellen der Abscheu in mir aufkochen.

Was war ich für eine Mutter, die ihrem Kind zuliebe, nicht ihre eigenen, längst gestorbenen Träume zurücklassen konnte?

„Mum?", Severus stand in der Tür, die Augen weit aufgerissen und noch dunkler als sonst.

„Komm her, Schatz.", ich breitete meine Arme aus, aber es kostete mich Mühe den Blick nicht von ihm abzuwenden.

„Was ist los? Wo ist Daddy hin?"

_Er will nicht mehr dein Daddy sein. Er hasst uns beide._

Wie erklärte man einem Fünfjährigen, dass manche Menschen schreckliche Dinge tun, wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen? Wenn sie sich etwas wünschen, von dem sie wissen, dass es nie in Erfüllung gehen wird?

„Es ist nichts. Wir hatten einen kleinen Streit. Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun."

_Er hasst uns, weil wir anders sind. Weil wir bessere Menschen sind, als er je sein könnte._

„Aber du schaust genauso wie Mrs. Cane, wenn sie sich mit Mr. Cane gestritten hat. Und sie weint doch so viel.", er schaute mich ängstlich an. „Wirst du auch so traurig wie sie? Wird Daddy auch so böse wie Mr. Cane?"

_Er ist es schon. Und es wird noch viel schlimmer, weil ich ihn nicht aufhalten kann._

Ich lächelte traurig, als ich ihm über die schwarzen Haare strich. Er war so ein aufmerksamer Junge. Und ein so guter. Er hatte das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. Er sorgte sich um mich, dabei musste seine Wange wie Feuer brennen.

Ich war mir sicher, er würde einmal ein guter Mensch werden.

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Wenn dein Dad nachher nach Hause kommt ist alles wieder gut."

_Es tut mir so leid!_

Dann umarmte ich ihn. Ich drückte ihn so fest an mich, wie ich es wagte, als könnte ich ihn damit sicher halten, als könnte ich mein eigenes zerbrochenes Selbst damit vor dem auseinanderfallen retten. Ich drückte ihn, als wollte ich ihn nie wieder loslassen. Und ich hoffte, er würde meine Tränen nicht bemerken.

Fühlte es sich so an versagt zu haben?


End file.
